


At Long Last

by Krissy_Kream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Ficlet, M/M, Spoilers, Stucky - Freeform, only a bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissy_Kream/pseuds/Krissy_Kream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sensation of being watched, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck.</p><p>Steve turns and there he is.</p><p>Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the scene where Steve and Bucky finally reunite in Civil War.

The sensation of being watched, the hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

 

Steve turns and there he is.

 

Bucky.

 

_Your Bucky_ ,  Rumlow's scratchy voice echoes through his head.

 

Their eyes meet.

 

Steve sees his friend, the one who fought beside him even in the most dire of situations. The one who protected him when his physical strength failed him in alley fights and petty scraps.

 

He sees his family, the one piece of his past he could never let go.

 

He sees the one he'll always...

 

...

 

He sees Bucky.

 

Not the Winter Soldier.

 

Bucky.

 

"Do you know who I am?" There's a weight pressing against his chest; his heart would break if Bucky had forgotten about him again.

 

Bucky hesitates, the air between them filled with tension.

 

"You're Steve"

 

Not Captain America.

 

_ Steve _ .

 

Steve exhales a shaky breath, relief lifting some grief off his shoulders.

 

Bucky tips his head down, the cap obscuring his face from Steve's line of sight. He rubs at his scruff nervously with his metal hand.

 

Then he charges.

 

Steve braces for impact, his muscles tensing as he gets ready to bear Bucky's weight. His arms come up, ready to grip his friend's shoulders as he strides across the flat.

 

There's a split second where their gazes intersect; Steve sees desperation and fear in Bucky's soft brown eyes.

 

Then they collide.

 

Steve gets slammed into the fridge behind him as Bucky's arm slides around his waist, the other man's weight pressing his shield into his back.

 

He barely lets out a gasp before Bucky's mouth is on his, the turn of events slowing his reaction time.

 

_ He's so warm _ , Steve's brain chimes in helpfully as his body finally decides to move, his arms loosely sliding down Bucky's back. He somehow still has Bucky's notebook in his hand, but he can't find it in himself to care about that in this moment.

 

Bucky's other hand, his metal one, digs into the metal beside Steve's head as he pulls away, leaving the kiss chaste. He almost seems to move away achingly slow, as if moving away from Steve causes him physical pain.

 

But Steve isn't finished yet, damn it.

 

He chases Bucky's mouth, desire driving the movement without a second thought. His heart beats just that little bit harder when he sees Bucky smirk before their lips meet once again.

 

Bucky's scruff rubs against his faceand he knows he's probably going to have red marks around his mouth afterwards. He can't find it in himself to care in that moment.

 

His hands latch onto Bucky's worn jacket, the notebook falling from his hand forgotten. The tight hold grounds him because if this is a dream, he doesn't want to wake up. And he doesn't ever want to let go of his friend, his Bucky ever again.

 

A bomb rolls across the floor and settles near their feet. Steve's quick to react, moving himself and Bucky away from it and behind his shield just as it goes off.

 

Reality smashes down the door and shatters the windows around them.

 

They fight together for the first time in decades but it feels like no time has passed at all.

 

There's a brief moment of silence where there are no conscious guards to fight. Bucky hesitates before pushing past Steve quick roughly. They tussle, reminding Steve of those harsh moments on the falling helicarrier.

 

Bucky's metal arm flashes past Steve's face as the other man lies on the ground, before smashing into the old floorboards and pulling out a backpack. He stomps past him, only glancing back once.

 

Their eyes meet.

 

And more armed officers come storming in.

 

They fight. Steve for Bucky's sake. And Bucky, well...

 

He always fought for Steve.

 


End file.
